— La habitación de Sasuke —
by Sol Smith
Summary: La habitación de Sasuke siempre incomodó a Sakura. Un año después, cansada, decide hacer algo al respecto, porque no importaba cuantas cortinas que combinasen con el bonito color de su cabello se empeñara en comprar. Jamás podría combinar con Sasuke, como jamás podría encajar en su habitación, porque por mucho que el carmesí combinara con su cabello, ella no combinaba a su lado.


**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

Bueno, primero que nada, esta idea está basada en una historia real. Todo lo que siente Sakura son sentimientos que si bien no pueden ser fidedignos, hice mi mayor esfuerzo en retratarlos lo más canon posible que pude a los sentimientos que me tocó percibir como expectadora y paño de lágrimas.

Y la idea básica de este fic es una llamada de atención a las chicas, para recordarnos que no importa que tan enamoradas estemos, jamás debemos olvidarnos de nosotras por alguien más. Que valemos la pena y la vida, y que siempre habrá alguien que nos ame, porque merecemos ser amadas y sobre todo, valoradas.

Bien, sin más, me despido con mucho cariño, esperando que sea de su agrado.

 **Con amor para ti, tú sabes quién eres. :)**

* * *

— **Todo es eventual—**

 **Primer capítulo**

 **I**

Sakura le echó un último vistazo a la habitación antes de marcharse. La lámpara estaba apagada y las cortinas echadas para impedir que cualquier halo de luz pudiese colarse del exterior. Se había encargado especialmente de ello; sabía lo mucho que él que odiaba despertarse con el calor del sol dándole en la cara.

— _Arrgg… cierra la puta cortina, Sakura…_ —Podía escuchar su voz como un recuerdo en la soledad y en el frío de la madrugada erizándole la piel.

Y a pesar de que varias mañanas había presenciado la escena de aquel hombre lanzando improperios a tempranas horas con su voz seca y malhumorada reverberando en la habitación, Sakura no podía evitar sentirse ajena a ella, como si en ese preciso momento más que en ningún otro sintiera que no encajaba en ese lugar.

Aunque la realidad fuera que jamás había encajado. Y jamás encajaría.

Porque poco importaba que ella hubiese elegido el color escarlata de las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo de la habitación porque creía que combinaba con el bonito color de su cabello, movida únicamente por la deseo de sentir que algo de ella se encontraba en ese lugar, impregnado de alguna forma.

O porque tenía un par de prendas suyas desperdigadas por el suelo para hacerse creer que se había ganado el derecho de hacerlo, o la confianza de Sasuke para que le permitiera conservar un par de ropas para cada vez que se quedara a compartir la noche con él, porque así no le hiciera mucha ilusión la idea, eso era, una compañía con la podía compartir las noches, pero no su vida.

No obstante, una parte de ella _—_ La más remota _—_ se lo había dado a saber en forma de corazonada desde el primer instante que había aceptado una relación con él.

 _—No iba a funcionar._

Porque no importaba cuantas cortinas que combinasen con el bonito color de su cabello se empeñara en comprar. Jamás podría combinar con Sasuke, como jamás podría encajar en su habitación, pero por sobre todo: _JAMÁS_ podría comprar un espacio en la vida de Sasuke; porque por mucho que el carmesí combinara con su cabello, ella no combinaba a su lado.

Pero finalmente había terminado por entenderlo.

El hecho de que Sasuke deseara, de vez en cuando, acostarse con ella, no significaba que deseara despertarse a su lado. Porque finalmente entendía que ella solo le calentaba la piel pero no el corazón. Y a pesar de que un tiempo pensó que eso le bastaba, un año después se daba cuenta de que era mentira.

No bastaba.

Porque el hecho de que se quitara la ropa, no significaba que se quitara los sentimientos. Porque una relación como la que llevaban estaba bien para las personas sin corazón, pero no para las personas con buenos sentimientos, aunque él se hubiera encargado de ensuciar los suyos…

Y prefería renunciar a todo, a seguirse engañando. Sasuke no iba a cambiar por ella. Porque los cambios eran voluntarios y solamente se cambia por lo que se ama, y en ese punto, Sasuke se amaba así mismo más que nadie. Y Sakura finalmente lo había entendido después de mucho. Después de tanto esperar, cansada de levantarse junto al frío de la pared pero no entre sus brazos.

Sin más, con el alma hecha pedazos recogió sus cosas dispuesta a salir de ahí y con ello de la vida de Sasuke. Sin estar segura si alguna vez había conseguido entrar.

Cuando Sakura cerró la puerta silenciosamente, se detuvo un segundo para contemplar el resto de la casa por última vez, como si con ese último gesto se despidiera de ella. Las luces estaban apagadas y el amplio corredor despejado y frío. El lugar en sí mismo, sumido en un mutismo total.

Dejando atrás todo, se pasó un asa de su mochila por el brazo y se alejó del lugar como había salido de la vida del hombre que amaba: _**rápidamente.**_

No obstante, una voz proveniente de la cocina se lo impidió, sobresaltándola de inmediato. A él por su parte, le dio la impresión que de haber sido un gato, ésta se habría pegado de un salto al techo.

—Son las cuatro de la mañana, Haruno. ¿Qué te has robado que te hace irte a esta hora en particular?

—¡Neji! —Sakura se detuvo al instante visiblemente sorprendida de encontrarlo ahí— Que susto me has dado.

Lo buscó en la oscuridad pero no fue necesario esforzarse demasiado. Estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor con una serie de libros a su disposición y una lámpara con luz tenue iluminando su área de trabajo.

Pensándolo a detalle, no había nada de extraño en ello.

Para ella era bien sabido que Sasuke y Neji compartían el departamento desde que habían ingresado a la Universidad, de eso cuatro años atrás. Aunque para ser honesta, pocas veces lo había visto por los alrededores. Sabía, por una seca y corta conversación monosilábica de Sasuke, que Neji estudiaba medicina y que prácticamente no lo veía a menudo, o cómo bien hubo dicho Sasuke, _"Vivir con Neji es como vivir solo…"._ Lo recordaba a la perfección. Con ese argumento había conseguido que pasaran su primera noche juntos.

Sakura se ruborizó. Desde entonces se había dado cuenta que Sasuke no le había mentido.

—¿Qué haces a esta hora despierto?

La respuesta era obvia. _Estaba estudiando._

—Creo que es evidente. Mejor respóndeme, te hice una pregunta: ¿Qué haces tú a esta hora?

—Creo que también es evidente, Neji. Me marcho a casa —respondió secamente.

—¿Y ya le dijiste a Sasuke que te vas? —preguntó sin despegar su atención del capítulo que leía. De haberse acercado, Sakura habría podido leer _Insuficiencia cardiaca compensada_ —. No creo que le agrade saber que te fuiste sin decirle nada…

 _¿¡Agradarle a Sasuke!?_ Sakura quiso reír. Se conformaba con que notara su ausencia, pero honestamente lo dudaba. Por otra parte, Neji no aparentaba ser la clase de persona que le interesara lo que a otra persona le agradara, o lo que pensara... Después de todo, _era parte del perfil de su profesión_ , se dijo.

Y ciertamente así era. A Neji le importaba un carajo si no es que nada lo que Sasuke o cualquier otra persona le agradara o no, pero no veía propio dejarla ir sola en medio de la madrugada a saber quién sabe dónde.  
 _  
_—No sé si se de cuenta…

Entonces Neji percibió lo que Sakura estaba ocultándole detrás de su cara de determinación. Tenía miedo.

—Cómo sea, no creo que sea prudente que te vayas a esta hora, Haruno. No es muy inteligente de tu parte.

—Entro temprano a clases, Neji, es necesario que me vaya ahora mismo. Además —hizo una pausa—, estoy acostumbrada a ello… —dijo con voz apesadumbrada. Y le creía.

Regularmente, cuando él regresaba a casa después de sus guardias podía escuchar como Sakura se iba sola, siempre sola a tientas en la mañana.

Al principio había sido mera inquietud, sabía que Sasuke no se iba a la universidad ya entrado el día y escuchar pasos sigilosos salió sospechando de un robo, pero no encontró más que una mata de cabello rosa escurriéndose por la puerta. Desde entonces había visto aquellas escapadas como algo "normal", aunque muy en el fondo, _"indignantes"._

No importaba de quién se tratara, ninguna chica, a su consideración, merecía salir de una casa por la mañana como una _"prepago"_ o como una vulgar ladrona _, especialmente Sakura..._ Pero como fuera, ese no era su asunto, era asunto de Sasuke y de su "novia". Y las cosas parecían ir bien, hasta que comenzó a notar la presencial de la dichosa "novia" en cuestión por la facultad con tortuosa regularidad que todo aquello empezó a incomodarle.

Y a prestarle mayor atención del que hubiese pensado…

Y nada tenía que ver con que su cabello largo lo llevase suelto los viernes, como un "desahogue" pensaba él, de la frustrante semana. O que su bata, siempre pulcra, sirviera como un cúmulo de bacterias todos los miércoles después de salir del laboratorio de microbiología…

Sabía que Sakura estaba en la casa los lunes, los miércoles y los viernes porque casualmente coincidían con sus guardias, y agradecía que así fuera porque de otra forma, Neji no sabía que método se habría tenido que idear para soportar sus situaciones "íntimas". Las que compartía con otras chicas, porque era evidente que habían otras aparte de Sakura, le eran indiferentes; pero no estaba seguro que con Sakura fuese la misma historia.

Lo que sí era la misma historia, era que Sakura y todas ellas se iban de mañana, como si Sasuke las hubiese entrenado, con la misma maestría o sigilo para que nadie escuchara nada, aunque apostaría que era para no despertarlo.

A lo que finalmente despegó su atención de su lectura y suspiró profundamente.

—Imagino que debes estarlo —exclamó convencido.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos y al instante la desvió. Supo a través de sus ojos claro que él decía más de lo que sus palabras expresaban, y de pronto sintió vergüenza.

—Deberías quedarte al menos una hora más, es peligroso que andes sola.

—Siempre me he ido sola de mañana —dijo Sakura, pero era una verdad a medias. Y Neji lo sabía.

—Lo sé. Pero nunca de madrugada. —Y era cierto.

—Sí, bueno, me voy. Y te agradecería mucho que no le comentaras a Sasuke que me viste.

 _Aunque tampoco creo que le importe.  
_  
Neji asintió y le vio salir sin dirigirle ninguna palabra o mirada aunque fuese por última vez…

* * *

 **II**

Cuando Sakura salió de la casa, comenzaba a nevar y la delgada tela de su blusa no le cubría lo suficiente. Aunque más frío que su piel, estaba su corazón. Y no lo entendía.

A pesar de que al salir de la habitación de Sasuke había deseado largarse y jamás regresar a ese lugar, después de encontrarse con Neji las cosas habían cambiado, muy poco, se dijo, casi _"imperceptiblemente",_ pero lo habían hecho.

Había sentido por primera vez que la invitación a permanecer un minuto más en el interior de la casa tenía un significado. Una razón de ser. Y por muy pequeña que ésta fuera, en su corazón se había anidado la necesidad de quedarse. No sabía a que, pero lo había hecho _¿quizá a platicar con Neji?, ¿quizá para permanecer un minuto más a su lado?_

¡Pero qué tontería!

 _¿Y por qué no?,_ se preguntó. Después de todo, en Neji reconocía cierta actitud reacia y quizá una personalidad un tanto estoica pero que sin importar la situación, destilaba cierta calidez en su voz, en su tacto. Algo que Sasuke no compartía, en absoluto.

 _Sasuke…_

De Sasuke había esperado muchas cosas, pero ninguna llegó. Ahora cometía el mismo error con Neji, de él no había esperado nada, era verdad, pero él le había concedido la preocupación. Se había preocupado por ella. Y hasta ahí estaba bien.

Sin embargo, todo se descuadraba cuando en un arraigado lugar de su cabeza había deseado que Neji continuara insistiéndole para que se quedara. Estaba segura que habría accedido, sólo que Neji no lo había hecho…

No había insistido lo suficiente. Ese había sido su primer error. Desear que la detuviera.

Con los brazos congelándosele, los frotó en un intento inútil de concederse calor, y quizá así, sentirse menos gélida… Pero no lo consiguióorque el invierto había llegado a Konoha. Pero el frío a su corazón.

Su segundo error, fue imaginar que Neji salía a buscarla. Algo más fantástico aún.

Si esperar que dejara de lado su estudio por ella era una locura, esperar que saliera a buscarla en la madrugada y la llamara en la distancia.

—¡Haruno, ¿quieres detenerme por Kami-sama?! —como precisamente su subconsciente la hacía escuchar en ese momento era una completa barbaridad. Pero lo que era en absoluto un trastorno psiquiátrico era sentir como pasaba su cálido abrigo por sus desgarbados brazos.

A lo que la piel de Sakura se erizó y su reacción fue encoger y abrazarlo torno a su cuerpo. Después abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

—Neji… Has venido…

—Vaya que te consideraba inteligente, Haruno, pero eres más imprudente de lo que imaginé —Sakura bajó la mirada con nostalgia y él la vio encogerse.

—¿Entonces por qué tú…?

—Porque es de madrugada, está nevando ¡y no iba a permitir que te fueras sola, mujer! Quiero decir, de Sasuke es entendible porque no se ha dado cuenta. Pero yo te he visto..

Sakura apretó una mano junto a su corazón, de pronto había sentido como su corazón daba un brinco inexplicable; a lo que Neji, sintiéndose expuesto, se puso firme y mirándola a los ojos susurró:

—Te he visto y no permitiría que algo te ocurriera, Haruno… —pero al instante cambió de opinión— Si algo te llegara a pasar, sería mi culpa.

Entonces el corazón de Sakura, el que anteriormente había empezado a saltar desbocado se detuvo de golpe, visiblemente lastimado. A lo que ella atinó a contestar sonriendo con nerviosismo.

 _Así que había sido eso, mero compromiso._ Y al instante se sintió tonta, cómo si fuera posible que hubiera algo más atrás de ese insulso detalle de preocupación. Nada que no fuera protocolario.

—No es necesario —indicó con todo el aplomo que poseía, que no pasó desapercibido por él. Entonces se detestó, sus palabras no habían sonado como había esperado— Será mejor que regreses a estudiar…

—Ya sé que no es necesario —contestó—, pero quiero hacerlo de todas maneras.

—Pero hace frío…

Neji rió.

—Eres muy observadora.

A lo que Sakura se sonrojó.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero: morirás de frío si no te cubres.

—Entonces permanece a mi lado…

—Eso no enmendará el frío…

Neji resguardó sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón y miró el cielo. Las nubes atiborraban el cielo y las espesura la luna.

—Lo hará. Después de todo, el tiempo es relativo y la situación es eventual.

* * *

 **¡Genial! han llegado al final. ¿Y bien? ¿Que les ha parecido? :3**


End file.
